She Only Sort Of Does It
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: Summer only sort of does it. hmm.. can't say too much without giving it away, can I. okay.
1. Only sort of does it

_Spark of insperation! Okay, not really.. this fic is sort of alot about me.. sort of._

She only sort of does it

She only sort of does it. When she's been talking about it, alot. Because all of her friends do it. All of them but four. Okay. So two of them do it. But that still means she's not alone.

Although she is. Because she only sort of does it.

She only sort of does it. When she's been talking about herself to her friends.

She only sort of does it, when she needs to.

She's only broken the skin twice. Once when she wasn't even thinking about it. Once when she was using a rasorblade.

That had scared her. She hadn't done it for a month after that.

But when she had, it was barly anything. She'd broken a bit of plastic. A bit of CD cover. She'd pressed it to her skin, not even sharp. Slid it across roughly. Didn't do anything. She laughed. Mocked it. Put it down, and rolled down her sleeve.

* * *

Summer had been saudering a few pieces of glass together, in art class, for her teacher.

"Watch out with that, Summer. Its hot." Mr. Sheridan had told her, and then looking at another student. "Tony, that coppy is very sharp. Becareful." He smiled, and went to his desk.

The bell rung. Summer turned off the saudering iron, and walked over to the copper coil. She could easily rip a piece off. How was this sharp? Summer shrugged, ripped a piece off, and placed it in her purse, awaiting the next bell.

* * *

Summer was home. A dark, empty home. If she could call it that. She looked at the note that was taped to her room door.

**Summer:**

**Gone. Be back tomorrow. You know my cell.**

**Dad.**

Summer laughed. Like this wasn't basically every day of her life. Why even leave her a note?

Summer opened and shut her door, sitting on her bed, she opened her purse and got out the ripped piece of copper. She took the backing off, revealing a sticky backing. How could this even hurt her?

Summer took the thin side, and placed it on her wrist. Cold, and sticky. She pressed down, but didn't push it along. Why? Summer was scared. What if this took her wrist off? She didn't want to die. She hoped for the courage, to prove to herself that she could do it. But she put the copper back in her purse.

Because, She only sort of does it.


	2. Part two

This is an extention for the one-shot :) Have fun kiddies.

* * *

So Summer had put on a bit of weight. She was still gorgeous and beautiful, still not fat at all. According to her. But apparently, not according to the guys sitting on the bench in the hall.

She walked passed them, in a red skirt and tight black-and-grey stripped off-the-shoulder top. She had always been a little shy of herself when walking passed guys alone. A little too big-headed when walking with her friends. But when she wasn't, she was deflated, always walked with her head down, her hands clenched, and her shoulders slouched. To them, always having more of a stomach, ugly posture and a hidden face.

She heard the laughter, and knew it was about her imediatly. Who wouldnt? So she walked a little quicker and tried to get to the end of the hall, passed ear-shot, and out of site. But she didn't expect what happened next, when the one sitting in the middle, short with dark hair, popular-ish and sporty, to call out ''fuckin' whale!''.

But she didn't do anything. She just put her head down farther, shuffled quicker, and got lost faster. What could she do? It was during class time, she'd just left physics to go to her locker and get her text book. Her friends weren't there to comfort her, no teachers to scold the boys. She couldn't tell the boys off herself, either. Anyway, Summer knew she was a whale anyway. She knew it, they were right.

That night, Summer went down to the computer loft. She broke a piece of plastic. She dug at her arm. And dug. Times 10. And finally, the plastic did something, showing a single tear of blood, one single droplet. Her arm was scratched up, now going swollen and puffy and pink. She knew she wouldn't see any results until the morning.


End file.
